


¿Como se dice? Help I've fallen and I can't get up

by youresodarlingdarling



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youresodarlingdarling/pseuds/youresodarlingdarling
Summary: The love story of the infamous Julie Molina aka Miss Curly Q and the infamous Luke Patterson.Or the one where Luke desperately needs a Spanish tutor and got a lot more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Luke bites his lip, tapping his pencil on his desk anxiously as his Spanish teacher passes out their graded exams. Luke has been failing Spanish class miserably all semester. If he gets one more failing grade, he can kiss his band goodbye. 

His band means everything to him, but Spanish is a lot harder than it seems! He tries, he does, but he swears those accent marks will be the death of him. 

His Spanish teacher finally makes her way to his desk. Luke closes his eyes in prayer. “Please be a C. Please be a C”. He chants over and over in his head.

"Señor Patterson." 

Luke opens his eyes at the sound of his teacher’s voice. She shakes her head and gently places his exam on his desk, not saying another word. She walks away as Luke bows his head in defeat. 

His grade is right there staring at him, F. Luke groans and grabs the paper, stuffing it into his bag. The rest of the class seems to drag even more than usual that day.

At the end of the school day, Luke takes his time packing up. He sulks, wondering how on earth he was going to show this exam to his parents. They were adamant about the band thing. 

“This band of yours is getting in the way of your future!" His mom yelled.

“If you don't come home with at least a C on your next exam you can forget about Sunset Curve.” His dad said, eyebrows furrowed in all seriousness. 

Luke sighs at the memory of that conversation, throwing his bookbag on and letting it hang off one shoulder. 

Luke makes his way into the hallway and spots his friend Alex Mercer at his locker. He walks up behind him silently, Alex none the wiser. Alex closes his locker door and turns around with a start. He puts a hand on his chest to calm his heart as he realizes it’s Luke. 

“Jesus, Luke!” Alex says, still slightly catching his breath. “You almost gave me a heart attack!” 

Before Luke can apologize, Alex looks at him with his eyebrows knit together in concern. “Luke? What’s up?” 

Luke still says nothing, only reaches into his bag to pull out his failed exam and hands it to Alex. Alex takes it, confused, and then finally notices the large F in the top right corner written in red ink. “Fuck, man. What are you going to do now?” 

“I don’t know.” Luke can’t help but frown as he says this. “Alex, I tried. I studied for a whole week and I even pulled all-nighters.” Alex places a hand on his shoulder in consolation. 

“I know buddy. Maybe if you tell your parents that they’ll go easy on you.” 

Luke rolls his eyes. “Please. You know they were never about me choosing music as a career. Any excuse to get me to leave it all behind for good and become a doctor or something.” 

Alex is about to say something but gets cut off by their friend Reggie Peters popping up and putting an arm around Alex’s shoulder.

“Hey, guys! What are we talking about?” Reggie smiles, not sensing the energy around them. He does take notice of their faces, however. He frowns, the arm on Alex’s shoulder now falling to his side. 

“Wait. What happened? Did someone die?” Reggie gasps. “Was The Mandalorian canceled? Did Baby Yoda die?!” 

“Reggie!” Luke and Alex shout. 

Reggie takes a deep breath and nods. “Right, sorry. Seriously though, what happened?” 

“I failed my Spanish exam,” Luke says. Reggie grabs Luke's shoulder and gives it a slight squeeze.

“Dude that sucks! I’m so sorry.” Luke just shrugs and Reggie turns to look at Alex then back at Luke. “So…what does this mean for Sunset Curve?” 

Alex and Reggie are both looking at Luke now, and he shuffles his feet nervously. “Honestly, I don’t know. My parents said one more bad grade, and it’s bye, bye music.” 

“We’ll figure something out,” Alex says. At that moment, he and Luke turn towards the sound of fingers snapping. Reggie is standing there with a big smile on his face as Luke and Alex look at him confused. “I got it! Julie Molina!” 

“Uh, Julie who?” Luke asks. 

“Molina. She’s a friend of mine. She’s Puerto Rican and fluent in Spanish.” Reggie says. Luke smiles hopefully, understanding exactly where this is going. 

“And you think your friend, um, Julie, was it? Would mind tutoring Luke?” Alex asks Reggie as Luke nods frantically.

“Of course, she wouldn’t mind! She tutors as a side hustle. Plus, she's as sweet as a peach!” Reggie grins. Luke tilts his head from side to side a bit, almost as if to say, “Hmm, well alright”. 

Alex claps his hands together. “Then it is settled! Reggie, get in contact with Julie and ask her what her rate would be to tutor Luke, say every Friday after school?” Alex turns to Luke to confirm and Luke nods. 

Reggie pulls out his phone and starts typing.  
“Already on it!” 

"Great! Now, Luke all you have to do is tell your parents that you'll try harder, that you even got a tutor, and promise that you'll do better next time." Alex says. Reggie nods in agreement as he pockets his phone. Luke grimaces.

"Or, I can not show them the exam, tutor with Julie, and when I pass, I'll show them that grade." Alex shakes his head, Reggie looks contemplative. 

"No, Luke. You have to be honest. Own up to the bad grade and show your parents that you want to do better. Lying is just gonna make it worse." Alex says. Luke sighs.

"I hate to say it buddy, but Alex is right. If you're honest there's a chance that they'll take it easy on you. If you lie they might take you out of the band with no going back." Luke inwardly panics at the thought. He nods.

"Alright. I'll tell them." Lukes says. Reggie smiles and Alex ruffles his hair.

"There's a good boy," Alex says and Luke sneers at him. 

"Dude. I am not a dog. And how many times do I have to tell you to lay off the hair!" Luke says with a slight pout. Alex only laughs and Reggie shrugs. 

"Right now you kinda do look like a puppy. All pouty and everything." Reggie says and Alex laughs even harder.

"Watch it, Reginald," Luke says eyes narrowed at him. Reggie says nothing, throwing his arms up in surrender. 

"If you kill him we're gonna need a new bassist for the band, and truth be told I can't be bothered to hold auditions for it, so don't," Alex says. Luke laughs and Reggie looks at them in shock. 

"You jerks! If I died you would just replace me with no care in the world?" Reggie asks incredulously. Luke and Alex ignore him.

"I'm starving! Let's go get pizza." Luke says walking towards the school's exit.

"Let's," Alex says following behind Luke. Reggie stands there for a good second, flabbergasted before coming to and running off after them to catch up.

"Guys wait! You didn't answer my question!" Reggie shouts but gets no response. "I want pizza too!" He finally catches up to them and they laugh. Reggie pouts and Luke puts an arm around him and pulls him into a side hug. 

"We could never replace you Reg. Without you, there is no Sunset Curve." Luke says and Reggie smiles. Alex pats Reggie's back.

"Come on, let me buy you a slice," Alex says. Reggie sniffles.

"You guys are too good to me," Reggie says wiping away a fake tear. Alex rolls his eyes and Luke chuckles. 

"Come, on then I'm starving!" Luke whines. 

They make their way to the pizza shop around the corner, talking and joking on the way there. Luke is laughing at a joke Reggie made as they walk into the pizza shop when suddenly his laugh gets caught in his throat. 

He sees two girls sitting across the room, enjoying a slice of pizza each. One has braids, is wearing a red leopard print sweater underneath what looks like a pair of overalls, but it ends in a skirt instead of pant legs. Skirteralls? Overskirt? Luke has no idea. 

The other girl is wearing a powder blue sundress with flowers on it. Underneath the dress, a white top with short sleeves. She is also wearing a matching powder blue headband on top of the prettiest curls Luke has ever seen. Miss Curly Q laughs at something her friend says at that moment, and Luke notices the cute little gap in her teeth. Luke thinks he might short circuit from all the cuteness hitting him all at once. Luke comes to at the sound of Reggie's voice. 

"Oh, Hey! That's my friend Julie that I was telling you about. Julie!" Reggie waves to get his friend's attention. 

Luke's gaze follows towards where Reggie is waving and sees none other than Miss Curly Q smiling and waving back. Oh, god, Luke just might be screwed. Luke feels a nudge on his shoulder and turns to face Reggie.

"Come on, let's go say hi to your new tutor!" Reggie smiles and starts making his way to Julie's table. Alex follows suit but stops short when he sees that Luke hasn't moved.

"You coming?" Alex asks. Luke nods. 

"No, yeah, yeah. I'm right there with you." Luke responds as normally as he can. Alex looks at him for a moment, then shrugs before turning on his heel to go meet Reggie at Miss Curly Q's table. 

Luke takes a deep breath and goes to meet up with his two friends. Upon his arrival, Reggie looks up at him. Miss Cur- Julie, who was in the middle of a conversation with Reggie, follows his gaze and is now looking up at Luke as well with these big beautiful brown eyes. Yep, Luke is most definitely screwed. 

"There you are! We were just talking about you. Julie, I'd like you to meet Luke. Luke, this is Julie." Reggie says, gesturing between the two of them during his introduction. Luke takes a seat, and of course, the only empty seat just so happens to be right next to Julie. As soon as he sits down, Julie turns to him with a sweet smile. 

"So you're the infamous Luke Patterson? Nice to meet you." She puts her hand out for a shake and Luke takes it. 

"And you're the infamous Julie Molina. Nice to meet you too." He smiles back, his hand lingering in hers for just a tad longer than necessary. Someone at the table coughs and Luke comes to, letting go of Julie's hand and dropping his arm gently to his side. 

"Right, so what am I chopped liver?" The other girl at the table aks. Luke sees a slight blush make its way on to Julie's face before she turns to the girl in question. 

"Sorry, Flynn. Luke this is Flynn. Flynn, Luke." Julie says gesturing between the two, much like Reggie did before. Flynn smiles big and holds her hand out for a shake as well. 

"Nice to meet ya. I'm the infamous Flynn." She says, sneaking a glance at Julie when she says this. Luke thinks he sees Julie blushing again, but he might just be seeing things. Luke shakes Flynn's hand and gives her a friendly smile back.

"Nice to meet you too," Luke says kindly. 

"So Julie, thanks again for helping out our friend Luke here," Reggie speaks up while wrapping an arm around Luke's shoulder. Alex nods.

"Thank you, Julie. You have no idea how much we appreciate this." Alex says. Julie waves him off with a hand and a playful scoff. 

"Yeah, Julie thanks. You're a lifesaver." Luke says, praying to God that he's not the one sporting a red face this time. Julie smiles and raises an eyebrow. 

"Con ningun problema. Es un placer." She says in fluent Spanish. Luke looks at her like she has five heads, the other boys looking confused as well. 

"No penguin problem, what?" Luke says, scratching his head. Julie laughs and Luke thinks he could get used to that sound. 

"She pretty much said, It's not a problem and that it's a pleasure," Flynn says speaking up. The boys look at her surprised and she shrugs. 

"Ten years being best friends with a Latina and you're bound to pick up a few things," She says, casually taking a sip from her drink. The boys nod in understanding. 

"So, Julie, how much are you asking to help Luke out?" Alex asks. Julie tucks a stray curl behind her ear nervously. 

"Well, considering that Reggie's a good friend, I felt bad charging a friend of his for my help. So I thought maybe a trade?" Julie says biting her lip before turning towards Luke.

Luke looks confused. "A trade? Um, sure well what did you have in mind?" Luke asks.

"Well, I know you guys are in a band, and Reggie always talks about how amazing you are at guitar, and well, I thought that maybe I can tutor you in exchange for guitar lessons," Julie says shyly. Luke needs a moment.

"You want me to teach you guitar?" Luke asks. He's all for it, he's just surprised is all. 

"Julie is musical too! She sings and plays the piano. Beautifully I might add." Flynn says. Julie smiles shyly and waves Flynn off. Cute and musically talented? A girl after his own heart. The longer they're here, the more he wants to know about Julie Molina. 

"Stop it, I'm alright," Julie says modestly. 

Flynn scoffs and mumbles under her breath, "Always so modest". 

"Julie! You sing and play the piano? How come you've never played for me?" Reggie says pouting. Julie pouts back apologetically. 

"I'm sorry. I'm a little shy about it so I don't normally tell people right away." Julie says. Reggie crosses his arms, still pouting. 

"Well, alright then, I guess," Reggie says. Julie giggles and rubs his back comfortingly. Reggie is over it after that and Julie turns her attention back to Luke. 

"So is it a deal?" Julie asks. Luke pretends to think about it before he smirks and offers his hand for a shake. Julie smiles and takes his hand and gives it a quick shake, both mindful not to linger like last time. 

"Well, now that that's all settled, Julie, it was great meeting you, and thanks again for everything. Flynn, it was a pleasure meeting you as well. We should get going." Alex says, standing up from his seat. The girls both wave goodbye along with a chorus of "Bye! Nice meeting you too!" 

"Yeah, I'm starved! Bye, Julie, Bye, Flynn, I'll see you guys in math tomorrow. " Reggie says, getting up from his seat. 

The girls respond with a "Bye Reggie!" and a "Later buddy". 

Luke stands up and is about to give a farewell of his own when Julie speaks up. 

"Hey, Luke, what's your number? Since we're gonna be spending a lot of time together, we should keep in contact." Julie says while pulling out her phone. 

Luke, calm down, it's just a number. Plus, this is strictly professional. At least that's what he tells himself. 

"Yeah, sure!" Luke says a little too eagerly. He clears his throat. 

"I mean, no problem," Luke says, with a slightly nervous chuckle as he pulls out his phone as well. He sees Flynn holding back a giggle and chooses to ignore it. They exchange numbers, say their goodbyes, and Luke goes to catch up with Reggie and Alex. If Luke so happens to have saved Julie's number under "Miss Curly Q" with a teacup emoji, well, no one needs to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke wakes up the next morning, much to his delight, to a text from Julie. Luke tries to hold back the smile that’s threatening to overtake his face as he types out a response. 

Luke sets his phone back on his nightstand and starts getting ready for school. He goes about his routine and just when he is ready to leave, he grabs his bag when something falls out of it and onto the floor. 

He picks it up and realizes it’s his exam that he got back yesterday. He looks at it and contemplates for a second before stuffing it into his dresser drawer. He knows what Alex told him, but he also knows his parents. 

What they don’t know won’t hurt them. He’ll just tell them that the exam was pushed back a week and by then he’ll have a better grade to show them. He zips up his bag and throws it on, letting it hang from one shoulder, and makes his way out of his house and into his car.

He pulls up to school and sees Reggie and Alex are already there. They both turn at the sound of Luke’s car and wait for him to park. By the time that Luke is opening his door, Reggie and Alex are already there ready to greet him. 

There’s a chorus of “Luke!” And “Hey, dude!”. Luke laughs and gives them both a bro handshake. 

“Hey, guys, what’s up?” Luke says readjusting the strap on his shoulder. 

“Have you set up a tutoring session with Julie yet?” Reggie asks. Luke nods.

“Meeting her tomorrow. She’s tutoring me at her place,” Luke says with a big smile. Reggie laughs and Alex nudges his shoulder.

“What?” Luke asks, not understanding why they’re being weird. 

“You like her,” Alex says nonchalantly. Luke scoffs

“No, I don’t,” Luke says just as calmly as Alex.

“But you think she’s cute,” Reggies says matter of fact. Luke shuffles his feet a bit. 

“Ok, fine I do. She’s adorable.” Alex laughs and Reggie smiles knowingly. 

“I knew it! You were acting so weird yesterday. If this were a cartoon you would’ve had hearts for eyes.” Reggies says. Luke rolls his eyes. 

“I have to warn you though. She’s got her eye on someone already.” Luke doesn’t let the slight disappointment show on his face when Reggie says this. 

“And how do you know this exactly?” Alex asks before Luke even thought to ask himself.

“His name’s Nick. He’s in our Math class and Julie and Flynn are always going on about how ‘freaking cute’ he is.” Reggie says with a roll of his eyes. 

Nick? Luke thinks to himself. He internally scoffs. Who is he a Jonas Brother? Not that Luke’s jealous. Cause he’s not. 

“Sorry, dude. It’s probably better this way anyway. So you can focus on passing and staying in the band” Alex says and Reggie nods in agreement. Luke sighs. God, he hates when Alex is right. 

“Oh, and did you tell your parents about your grade?” Alex asks. Luke holds back from biting his lip. It’s a nervous tick and a tell-tale sign that Luke is lying. 

“Yeah, what did they say? You’re not leaving the band are you?” Reggie asks, his voice taking on a worried tone towards the end. Don’t bite your lip, don’t bite your lip. 

“Yeah, I did. It’s all good, they took it easier than I thought.” Luke says with a smile for reassurance. 

“I’m proud of you buddy! Good job owning up to it and being upfront with your parents.” Alex says patting Luke on the back.

Luke just gives him a small smile. Luke doesn’t think he’s ever been able to lie to Alex. This is a first and he doesn’t like it. He doesn’t get to dwell on it too much though cause the bell for homeroom rings and all the students start making their way inside. They only make it a few feet before the entrance when suddenly Alex is knocked off of his feet. Before he can even register it, he’s on the ground flat on his back with a guy half on top of him. Luke and Reggie hurry to help Alex up as soon as the guy on top of him stands to pick up his board. Alex isn’t hurt really, angry more than anything. 

“Really, dude?! Watch where you’re going with that thing.” Alex practically sneers. The guy takes that moment to remove his helmet and shake out his long brown hair, and oh. _Oh._ This guy is gorgeous! He’s tall and lean, but with a bit of muscle, with tan skin, and brown eyes,

“Crap, dude I’m so sorry. I didn’t even see you.” The stranger says sincerely. Alex gulps.

“Oh, uh, no harm done. No one’s hurt right? So, it’s all good.” Alex says awkwardly. The stranger smiles and Alex’s brain short circuits. 

“I’m Willie.” The stranger, Willie, sticks his hand out for a shake. Alex takes it and gives it a quick shake. Woah, strong grip. 

“Alex” Alex manages to say.

“Look, is there anything I can do to make up for almost turning you into a literal pancake?” Willie asks in between laughs. 

“He likes pizza!” Reggie shouts from where he’s standing a couple of feet away. Alex turns to give him a death glare and Reggie waves with a big smile on his face, Luke’s next to him mirroring his smile and giving two thumbs up. Alex turns back to look at Willie who let out a chuckle. 

“Pizza it is then. Can, I, um, have your number? You know, so we can meet up and get that pizza.” Willie, who Alex has noticed has been very cool and collected during this whole interaction, scratches the back of his neck nervously. 

Alex doesn’t even realize he zoned out until Willie talks again.

“If not, it’s cool. I guess that's pretty weird. I mean we barely kno-”. Willie starts rambling, but Alex cuts him off. 

“Yes. Yes, you can have my number.” Alex rushes out. Willie smiles and pulls out his phone. Alex mirrors his actions, and they exchange numbers. Willie looks at the new contact on his phone then meets Alex’s eyes again with a smirk. 

“Alex Mercer. Well, Alex Mercer, I’ll see you again soon.” Willie says with a big smile before placing his helmet back on. He nods towards Luke and Reggie before finally skating away. 

It takes Luke and Reggie shaking the crap out of him before Alex comes to.

“Duuuddeee. I think you just got a date!” Luke says with a huge grin. 

“My man!” Reggie says slapping Alex on the back. 

“It’s just pizza,” Alex says, trying to hold back a smile of his own. Reggie and Luke give him a look. 

“Alright, so maybe it is a date,” Alex says, smile now full-blown. 

“Dude, are you kidding me? Reggie and I were watching the whole time. It’s definitely a date.” Luke says. Reggie sniffles.

“My boy’s all grown up,” Reggie says pretending to wipe away a tear. Luke rolls his eyes and Alex groans. 

“Please, don’t,” Alex says. Reggie gasps.

“What are you gonna wear?!” Reggie asks. Alex’s eyes widen. 

“Crap, I have no idea!” Alex is about to panic before Reggie speaks up.

“Don’t worry we’ll help you figure something out,” Reggie says. Alex isn’t too sure but says nothing. He just appreciates the offer. 

“Thanks, man,” Alex says instead. Luke claps him on the back.

“We got you, man,” Luke says and Reggie nods.

“Ok, now let’s go before we get detention for being late,” Alex says taking notice of how there are barely any students left outside now. 

He starts to head inside, and Luke and Reggie follow suit. When on their way to their classrooms and Luke and Reggie get too invested in their conversation, Alex pulls out his phone. It’s still on the new contact and he can’t help but smile. It says Willie, with a skateboard and pizza emoji next to it. Alex pockets his phone and reengages himself in the conversation before the boys can say anything. Alex has never been more excited about pizza in his life. 

***

Julie walks into class and takes her usual seat next to Flynn. Flynn looks at her expectantly. Julie gives her a confused look.

"What?" Julie asks pulling out a pen and notebook. Flynn scoffs.

"Don't 'what' me. So when are you seeing this Luke kid again?" Flynn asks practically buzzing from her seat. Julie laughs.

"Tomorrow. Why?" Julie responds.

"Um, cause he was hella cute, and totally into you," Flynn says like it's that obvious. Julie scrunches up her nose cutely with a small smile on her face.

"He was cute, wasn't he? But, do you really think he was into me?" Julie asks. Flynn rolls her eyes. 

"Duh! Complete heart eyes I swear. When you guys shook hands it was like both of you completely tuned out the world around you. Either bag him or I will" Flynn says before laughing. 

"Flynn stop. Nothing is going on between us and besides, I thought you liked Reggie." Julie says

" I can't wait for Reggie's clueless self forever and you shouldn't wait for Nick either. Julie, I just want you to be happy." Flynn says sincerely. Julie's face softens and she pulls her friend into a big hug. 

"Aw, Flynn. I really appreciate it, but I'm fine. Honest." Julie says before gesturing to her chest as if to say "cross my heart and hope to die." Flynn smiles. 

"Alright, alright. I'll let it go. Mark my words though, one day, Juke will rise!" Flynn says with her arm and head pointed towards the sky as if she were brandishing a sword. Julie raises an eyebrow. 

"Juke?" Julie asks confused. 

"Luke and Julie. Juke." Flynn says, proud of herself. Julie contemplates.

"Hm, I like Jukebox better," Julie says. Flynn shoves her shoulder gently and they both laugh before settling down for the beginning of class. 

As Julie goes about her day she keeps thinking about what Flynn said. If Julie were honest, she did feel a "little" something when she met Luke yesterday. She'd also say that Luke is indeed, very handsome. Julie wasn't initially nervous about tomorrow, but now ever since having that conversation with Flynn she feels her stomach drop just a little every time she thinks about it. Also, let's not even get into the whole Nick thing. Julie's been crushing on him since she met him in first grade. He's sweet, charming, kind, and extremely smart. Julie doesn't even know Luke. Luke doesn't even know her. 

Julie loses her train of thought when someone bumps into her. 

"Oh, hey Julie!" Luke says with a bright smile. Julie smiles back.

"Hey, Luke! Ready for tomorrow?" Julie asks. Luke laughs.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Luke says.

"Don't worry, I'm an excellent teacher," Julie says confidently.

"I'm sure you are," Luke says. Julie is about to respond when she notices a pin on the strap of his book bag that's hanging off of his left shoulder. She gasps.

"You like Harry Potter?!" Julie exclaims. Luke looks at his left shoulder as if he forgot the pin was there. He smiles.

"Oh, yeah I'm a huge fan! I'm kind of a nerd about it" Luke says suddenly shy. 

"Me too! Read all the books and watched all the movies a million times." Julie says giddily.

"Fuck, J.K. Rowling though," Luke says suddenly. Julie laughs, pleased.

"Oh, yeah, fuck J.K. Rowling," Julie says, before giving him a look. 

"What?" Luke says through a chuckle. Julie purses her lips, eying his pin again. 

"It's just that, your pin, I wouldn't have taken you for Gryffindor," Julie says honestly. Luke puts a hand on his chest in mock offense. 

"You hurt me, Julie. I am one hundred percent Gryffindor." He says matter of fact. Julie narrows his eyes at him playfully.

"Well, we're just gonna have to found out for sure huh? My place tomorrow. You, me, and the wizardingworld.com's sorting quiz." Julie says with a smirk. Luke nods his head towards her in a challenge. 

"Bring it on, Molina," Luke says with a smirk of his own. "So, uh, you gonna tell me what house you're in?" Luke asks suddenly curious. Julie smiles mischievously. 

"Nope, you have to guess," Julie says. Luke puts a finger to his mouth contemplatively before pointing at Julie and taking a step closer. 

"Hufflepuff," Luke says confidently. Julie smiles and shakes her head. Luke frowns and guesses again. "You're not Gryffindor are you?" He asks.

"Nope," Julie says, emphasizing the P with a pop. "No more guesses. Since you couldn't figure it out now you have to wait to find out." Julie says. Luke groans.

"Aw, come on Julie. Just tell me." Luke pouts and Julie giggles and shakes her head. 

"Nuh, uh, not telling you. I mean what's the fun in that?" Julie says. Luke sighs.

"Fine," Luke says, mock exasperated. The bell for the next class rings and Luke gives Julie a small smile. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Julie," Luke says

Julie smiles back. "See you tomorrow, Luke." She says.

Luke waves and Julie waves back before he starts heading in the opposite direction towards his next class. Julie smiles to herself as she makes her way to class too. Huh, she really likes Luke she realizes. Whatever that may mean is still to be determined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homeroom: a classroom in which a group of students assembles daily with the same teacher before dispersing to other classes. Usually, 1st period/block takes place in the same classroom right after homeroom, which is basically a free period. 
> 
> To bag someone: To pursue romantically and show interest in, in hopes of dating in the future. 
> 
> Anything you don't understand that I forgot to mention, please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Miss Curly Q with a teacup emoji, get it? Q (tea) Ok I know that was corny.


End file.
